


Under the Twin Suns

by Obidobe



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Episode: s03e20 Twin Suns, Episode: s07e11 Shattered (Star Wars: The Clone Wars), Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Order 66, Spoilers, mentions of that is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22079863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obidobe/pseuds/Obidobe
Summary: Rex receives a message from someone he believes to be long dead with a little help from Chopper.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/CT-7567 | Rex
Comments: 2
Kudos: 111





	Under the Twin Suns

**Author's Note:**

> Brief mentions of things that happened in the Clone Wars Series Finale, so fair warning

Throughout his rather short life, Rex had lived in many places, but none of them had really felt like home. Kamino throughout the war was all he and his brothers had. Most of his time was spent covered in mud or confined in a republic cruiser with thousands of other men who wore his face. Even the old AT-TE that he, Wolfe, and Gregor lived on hadn’t really been home. A makeshift sanctuary sure, a place to hunker down and say they survived the atrocities of order 66 and the end of the war, but never a home. The only real home Rex felt he had was whenever he was in Obi-wan Kenobi’s arms. His mind never let him forget where his home ended up, murdered along with so many other Jedi when the order went out. 

Now hearing Ezra so worked up about how he believed Obi-wan is alive painfully reminds Rex of his own hopes with Ahsoka so long ago. He hates being the one to shatter those hopes, but someone has to. “Ezra, no one would like to believe General Kenobi’s alive more than I would,” Rex deeply sighs, eyes fluttering shut for a moment as his head lowers slightly before he continues. “But, Senator Organa confirmed his death.” 

He wanted to still have hope as young Ezra did, but if Obi-wan was alive Rex had faith the crafty Jedi Master would have found him by now even with the Empire. Promises long ago whispered in the temporarily safe confines of a Republic cruiser falling to pieces as time went on. He could remember the firm grasp of Obi-wan’s hand and the too soft-spoken term of endearment, before the man and General Skywalker raced off to save the Chancellor. It was hard to believe that was the last time Rex had touched him. Obi-wan had looked so worried during that call on Mandalore. It was hard to think about how soon after that everything changed forever.

Hera took the boy off to the side and Rex glanced at the mix-matched vambrace on his left wrist, the old piece reminding him of one ginger-haired Jedi laughing against his neck before they exchanged them in the command tent on some backwater planet. 

The moment he could step away from the preparations for the siege to Lothal, Rex did. He missed Obi-wan, missed what should have been, what he should have had. Order 66 and the damn Empire took everything they had planned from them and took Obi-wan away from him. Rex always knew that either of them could die at any moment during that War, but he never thought Cody would be the one responsible, or that he would be the one of them that would outlive the other. He was the clone, the cannon fodder, the small piece of a grand plan. Obi-wan was supposed to live, to do greater things than Rex could ever imagine doing himself. 

Rex had failed so many people in his life, but Fives and not paying more attention to what he had to say about the chips, investigating further, had played right into Sidious’ hands.

He should have talked to Obi-wan about what happened with Fives and Tup, but he had kept it to himself, too worried that it would put an unnecessary target on his lover’s back if it turned out to be true. Maybe if Cody hadn’t had the chip Obi-wan would still be alive. The man gave so much of himself to that damn war. He deserved to see peace. Deserved so much more than so many people received when the Empire took over. 

When Ahsoka survived all these years, Rex had hoped someone with Obi-wan’s experience and skill could have also lived. The first moment that he could bring it up to her, he had, but she shook her head with a frown.  _ ‘I tried, Rex. I tried to find him for years. After a while, even I had to believe Senator Organa.’  _ Now she was gone too. Another Jedi, another friend, he failed to protect. During the War, Rex had to learn how to be alright with death, alright with losing brothers by the hundred and never collecting them all for proper goodbyes, but the Jedi, his Jedi always came back. They wouldn’t, couldn’t, now.

It was Rex’s fault for letting himself have hope of a life outside of the war, outside of the Jedi Order, with Obi-wan. Finding the courage to think about after the war and gathering enough of it to ask Obi-wan to leave the order for him had been so terribly difficult, but he had done it. Now the war was over, replaced with another, and the Jedi Order was burned to the ground by the individuals they trusted more than they probably should have. But, like everything else, it was too late to change anything.

\------

Ezra running off based on what he believed was right was such a Jedi thing to do Rex could only smile as he thought of the Jedi of old. Part of him hopes the boy finds Obi-wan where Ahsoka and he had failed, but the other part just wants that chapter to be closed softly. Everyone was away from the Ghost leaving Rex alone sitting in the co-pilot’s chair. Looking up from the screen in his hands he noticed that Ezra had returned, but it was quick work to realize there was no one extra with him. Pressing his lips together, Rex was relieved the boy returned relatively unharmed and pushed down the disappointment one Jedi Master wasn’t found. 

He didn’t look up when he heard someone coming on the ship. Five people and a droid called the Ghost home, and safe on their base he had no reason to be alarmed. When a mass crashed into the back of the chair with a whirl of gears Rex whipped his head around. “Got a circuit lose, Chopper?” 

The droid’s wrench shaped hands waved as he beeped angrily. He wasn’t fluent in binary, not like General Skywalker used to be, but over the years Rex had learned enough to know Chopper meant for him to follow. He turned off the pad in his hands and laid it on the seat after he stood. Chopper lead him to the bedrooms on board, opening one he realized quickly was Hera’s. Once the door slid close again, Rex carefully leaned against the desk pushed along the nearest wall. “What is so important you dragged me here?” 

There’s a bit of static before a voice he knows better than his own is being played.  _ “Alor’ad, Ni Kar’tayl gar darasuum, ner cyar’ika.”  _

The voice is older, almost frayed around the edges, but Rex knows it’s Him. Obi-wan. The same cultured accent, one he’s heard in various contexts. Out of breath a smile on his face as he made some sassy remark on a mission gone bad. The stern voice of a High General giving orders in the hope of saving more lives than they lose. The light teasing tone as he raised an eyebrow at some antics his former padawan was planning to do. The warm affection of I loves you as his bread tickled against his jaw. Broken in two by sounds of pleasure panting out his name. “Where’d you get that?” 

Chopper replies, but the words Rex understands makes him even more confused. “What do you mean it’s recent? Obi-wan Kenobi is dead.” 

Another whirl, Rex could almost say sounded offended before an image began to flicker from Chopper’s projection. It’s a simple picture, but it makes him grip the edge of the desk hard enough his joints hurt. Obi-wan’s hair is more white than it is auburn, but those eyes are the same, even with the deeper crinkles as he gives a slight smile. In a rough, ragged breath, Rex exhales, “Ner Jetii.”

Now, he just had to find him.

\------

Sand whipped against the old, brown cloak of Obi-wan’s he had folded up at the very bottom of his pack from all those years ago. Of all the things he had lost or had to leave behind all these years on the run, that had been one he managed to keep. When the Twilight crashed and they went back through to bury his brothers, in the wreckage had been his pack, crumbled up under some debris. It was selfish taking the time to fish it out from under it all, but what was one thing to be selfish for when he had lost so much more? 

Rex was starting to understand General Skywalker’s hatred of sand as he pulled the cloak tighter and peeked under the hem of the hood. All that he could see as far as his eyes would let him was sand and the burning heat of the twin suns. Before he had the voice and image file deleted from Chopper’s data banks, he had verified that it was taken on Tatooine. He was glad Hera didn’t ask many questions when he asked for a ship. He wasn’t sure he could lie to her if she had wanted to know.

The last drop of water slipped from his canteen and he squinted at the container as if it personally offended him. It wouldn’t take much for the heat to overtake him with the lack of water. Chopper had given him the location where the photo had been taken, but there was nothing in the distance but more sand. Just before he accepted defeat for the day Rex heard a familiar amused voice from behind him. “You aren’t giving up on me so easily, are you?”

Rex closed his eyes tightly as he took a deep breath, preparing himself for the utter disappointment he had gotten so used to feeling every time he thought he had a lead on where Obi-wan was. “Cyare.” Gone was the amusement, the single word managing to convey all the yearning and longing it could muster. Still, Rex didn’t turn. He only opened his eyes when he felt a rough hand against his cheek. “Hello there.”

Obi-wan smiles, lips cracked in a few places from the dry heat of the desert planet, but it’s still the most beautiful thing Rex had seen in years. “You’re alive.” 

His hand is lifted carefully by both of Obi-wan’s to rest above his heart, to feel the beat of it against his chest. “I am.”

“But you- why didn’t-” Rex swallowed thickly, squeezing his free hand into a fist to ground his emotions. 

"It's alright." Rex still couldn't believe any of this was real. If he woke up on board of the Ghost he wouldn't be surprised at all. Obi-wan ran his hand over his jaw, a familiar glint in his eyes, "The beard, it's new." 

"I can shave it or-"

"No, no I like it."  Before Obi-wan completely passed him, he pressed a soft kiss to Rex’s cheek. “Let's get out of the sun. This isn't a place to explain things. Come with me?” 

“Yes.” Years ago during the Clone Wars, it had been Rex himself who whispered those words to Obi-wan, asking him to come with him when it all ended. Obi-wan had said yes then. Rex wasn’t sure what had happened to his beloved and why he was here on Tatooine, but he had waited fifteen years to see him again. He figured that a few more hours or days without explanation was alright. 

Rex climbed up behind Obi-wan, wrapped his arms around his thinner waist, and closed his eyes as the animal they were riding began to move. The way a sure hand felt against the back of his made him choke back a sob. He waited until they were in Obi-wan’s small home before he pushed his face into the man’s neck and let out his emotions. Even when the old clone managed to quiet himself down, he didn’t want to let go of his lover. He was too afraid Obi-wan would disappear like a desert mirage. 

\------

The hut was small, but it was nice to be out of the sun. Rex wasn’t sure what was harder to believe that Anakin had sired more than one child or that he was Darth Vader. Obi-wan was sitting across from him, a cup of tea cupped in his hands as they rested on the tiny table they were sitting at. “When Chopper gave me your message, I wondered what could make you stay hidden for so long. The Obi-wan I knew could never sit still long enough when someone needed his help.” 

“I was needed here. Anakin can’t find out about his children.” 

Rex finds it difficult to look at Obi-wan as he processes everything he’s learned, but after so long it’s just as hard to not look at him even for a second. Like a phantom threatening to disappear. “I looked for you, for years. Ahsoka did, but you let us believe you were dead Obi-wan.” 

“All I knew was my men turned on me, Cody turned on me. I didn’t know what was happening Rex, but then I returned and everything was burning. It was the 501st who marched on the Temple. How was I supposed to know you hadn’t turned on Ahsoka or that you were even the man I loved anymore?” Obi-wan let out a rough breath, making Rex finally look back up at him. “I couldn’t risk the life of the baby I was protecting for my own selfish reasons, no matter how much I missed you, Rex. I couldn’t risk your life if somehow it was learned you knew where I was.”

“Why risk it now?” 

“Maul finding me reminded me that things are always in play out of our control. Here soon destiny and the greater galaxy may find Luke.” Obi-wan reached over to gently rest his hand on the back of Rex’s, smiling warmly. “I was reminded of another promise I made. I’m fifteen years late and I’m not sure how long either of us has, but if you still want a life with me my home is yours.”

Rex was angry that he hadn’t gotten the last fifteen years with Obi-wan, but he wasn’t an idiot. He wouldn’t give up whatever time they had left now. It wasn’t that different than how they handled things during the war. Every day threatened to only bring one of them home, but they had jumped off the edge together and neither regretted that decision. As always Rex didn’t understand everything Obi-wan had said. He wasn’t a Jedi and even with how many years he had spent around them, they still felt like something otherworldly and cryptic. Whatever destiny and the greater galaxy had planned for Luke and Obi-wan, Rex would be there alongside them. He turned his hand over, gripping Obi-wan’s hand as he spoke, “Any time with you is more than I ever thought I’d be able to have. Of course, I’ll stay.” 

\------

**Author's Note:**

> The Mando'a in this from my limited research roughly translates to ' Captain, I love you My Darling'  
> First time writing this pairing so I hope it's alright ^^


End file.
